Celestial Moon
by blackcrescent2
Summary: For one story to be anther as to end.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc. Also, this story is AU.**

 **End of Change, the Being of Harmony**

It was night time. Everypony was outside looking at the shooting stars. Black Crescent and Nightshade lay next to each other, Black Crescent's wing wrapped around his beloved, enjoying the night. One the stars fell to the ground in front of Black and Nightshade, and a white Alicorn stallion with cutie mark shaped like a yellow hourglass with a star on top appeared. The Alicorn stallion was injured. Black and Nightshade took him to the castle where they took care of him. In the morning, when he woke up, he found himself in an empty room, lying on a bed with a door to his left. He slowly got up as the door opened, and Black Crescent and Nightshade walked in. Seeing the wounded pony standing up, they rushed over to him.

"You shouldn't stand up. Your body is still healing," Nightshade said worriedly.

"Who did this to you, Shadow Change?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"My twin brother has broken free again, and now, Pitch Black will be coming here to finish me off so he can end this world and bring emptiness to this universe once again," Shadow Change said sadly. "Black Crescent, I have a favor to ask you. Go to the Tree of Harmony. Use the summoning scroll and say this: "A balance of day and night. I summon you, goddess of Harmony. I'll keep my brother busy so you can do so," Shadow Change said determinedly.

"How long before he gets here?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"He'll be here by tomorrow morning. Why do you ask?" Shadow Change asked curiously.

"Because the summoning scroll is back at our old home. Getting there is easy with a long rang spell, but I'll be so weak that I'll pass out in no time, but if it's to save this world, then it's a risk that I have to take," Black Crescent said determinedly.

"Just be careful, my love. I'll take care of Shadow Change," Nightshade said in a caringly.

"I will," Black Crescent said reassuringly. He kissed her on the check, and with dark aura, he teleported away.

"You two are a cute couple, and if this works, maybe I'll finally be able to make up for all the bad things that happened to Black Crescent," Shadow Change said happily.

"What do you mean?" Nightshade asked curiously.

"That is a long story, but if you'd like, I can tell you," Shadow Change jovially responded.

"Sure. It'll help to pass the time," Nightshade said amicably.

"Very well. Long ago, it was just the sun and the moon that filled the empty skies, and Queen Galaxia was expecting a child, so I gave them a world. My brother was very upset and tried to destroy this world, so with some effort, we sealed him away in my body. As a result, any wish that I grant can go badly, like with what happened to Black when he was little, but luckily, fate is not certain, and you helped him by giving him happiness and love," Shadow Change said happily. "Just like in the past, my brother broke free of the seal and attempted to destroy the world. We sealed him until Luna was at least 3 years old because he was still mad about what I did, but he broke free again, and once again, we fought. Sadly, Nexus and Galaxia didn't make it this time, but with the last of their energy, they helped me to create the Tree of Harmony," Shadow Change finished his story, sounding sad.

* * *

Black Crescent was back at his old castle. He smiled, seeing that his spell had worked before he passed out. When he woke up, he hurried to the castle library, levitating a book over to him. It was hollow, and the scroll was inside it. He picked it up and placed the book back on its shelf. Charging his magic, he teleported back to Twilight's castle. Once he was there, he passed out again.

"There's little time. I can help him, but when he wakes up, my brother will be here. Nightshade, you know what I said to Black. Now, it's up to you to take the scroll to the Tree of Harmony," Shadow Change said amicably. He picked up the scroll that lay on the floor and gave it to Nightshade.

"I'll do my best, but if anything happens to Black Crescent, I'll end you, myself," Nightshade said angrily.

"You have my word that I'll do whatever it takes to keep this world, and him, safe. Now, go," Shadow Change responded amicably. Nightshade left and ran to Everfree Forest. Shadow Change used his magic to help Black Crescent to regain strength. Black Crescent woke up and slowly got up.

"Shadow Change…" Black Crescent said tiredly. "Oh, no. Am I too late to get the scroll to the Tree?" he asked, panicking.

"Calm yourself, Black Crescent. Nightshade is on her way, now, anyway. Stay here and be safe. I will fight my brother," Shadow Change said sadly.

"No way. I am going to help. You shouldn't fight alone," Black Crescent said seriously. To avoid an argument with Black Crescent, Shadow Change allowed him to come with him.

* * *

Nightshade made it to the old Castle of the Two Sisters. She flew down the stairway that lead underground where the Tree of Harmony stood. It was a light purple with five gems in the colors red, yellow, pink, blue, and dark purple. In the center of the was a star-like gem that resembled Twilight's cutie mark, and below it was two symbols, each depicting the sun and moon. Nightshade opened the summoning scroll. "A balance of day and night. I summon you, goddess of Harmony" Nightshade said in monotone. The scroll became a bright ball of light and flew into the Tree. The Tree glowed white, and it started to transform into the shape of a pony. Once it was finished, there stood a light purple Alicorn, not with feathered wings, but with bat wings. Their mane and tail was long and striped with different colors—red, yellow, pink, blue, and dark purple. Their cutie mark was a golden scale.

"I've finally been summoned, meaning that we must hurry to stop Pitch Black," the Alicorn said in a mare's voice, sounding concerned. They ran towards Ponyville. When they arrived, both Black Crescent and Shadow Change were covered in blood and bruises. Pitch Black was just like his brother, although he was completely black and had no cutie mark. He walked over to Black with a small black dagger that he was levitating with dark magic.

"Now, before I end this world, I think I'll take your second creation's life like you took my son away from me," Pitch Black said angrily. Nightshade ran to stop them and save her beloved, but the new Alicorn moved in front of her before she could.

"No. Stay here. You'll only end up dying," the mare said seriously. She walked away, leaving a hopeful and worried Nightshade to watch as the dagger went in for the kill. Black Crescent had his eyes closed, waiting for the strike that would end his life, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Shadow Change was in front of him, blood dripping down to the ground where the dagger had struck him in the chest. Pitch Black walk away, sadness filling his eyes.

"At long last, I was able to protect you. I couldn't for so long because my brother was sealed away in me, so anytime I would use magic, something could have gone wrong. There is a new pony, and she needs somepony to help her in this world, so be like a brother to her," Shadow Change said happily as he started to fade away in yellow light.

"Now, I win. The end is here, and darkness shall cover everything," Pitch Black said joyously. Suddenly, a dark purple beam struck him down.

"You don't win, Pitch Black. This world won't come to an end at your hooves," the mystery mare said confidently. He got back up, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Who are you? I killed all the other gods. You stand no chance," Pitch Black said angrily.

"I'm Celestial Moon, and I'm going to stop you from ending others lives like the gods," Celestial Moon said determinedly. Her horn glowed dark purple.

"You're just one of my brother's mistakes. I'll crush you like a bug," Pitch Black said angrily.

His horn glowed with dark magic and they each cast a beam of their magic. When the beams collided, sparks flew at the center, but soon, Celestial's magic pushed closer to Pitch Black. "This cannot be! I'm a god! You are nothing but a monster! You can't defeat me!" he said angrily. He put more power into his magic, but nothing seemed to work, and finally Celestial's magic touched Pitch Black and turned him into stone, leaving him with an expression of anger on his face.

Afterwards, both Nightshade and herself helped Black Crescent up and walked him to the castle where they bandaged him up. After that, Nightshade wrote to Twilight, telling her that the coast was clear, and so, with that, Black Crescent helped Celestial Moon to learn about the world. She became like a little sister to him as time went by.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also thank you Snowfrost for your oc Nightshade.**


End file.
